Traditionally, snow removal equipment has included wheeled vehicles either pushed or self-propelled that throw snow in a desired direction, generally transverse to the direction of travel. This equipment is often quite heavy and is therefore generally quite cumbersome to use since it is not easily maneuverable and particularly so when the snowfall is minimal. The utility of this equipment is also limited generally to snow removal only and does not include general debris removal.
Powered sweepers, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,400 to Agergard et al., are also known in the art. Generally they comprise a wheeled vehicle having a cylindrical brush rotatably driven by a gas engine. These devices can also be cumbersome to use and are not preferred for snow removal. Such sweepers, like snow blowers, can be difficult for the elderly to use because of their size and can be difficult to move onto a deck for snow or other debris removal. Additionally, sometimes snow and debris removal from roofs, particularly flat roofs, is necessary. Moving such conventional snow or debris removal equipment to a roof is generally impractical for most individuals, assuming the roof could support the weight of such equipment.
Equipment utilizing pressurized air to move debris is known in the art. Typically these are hand-carried devices that shoot a pressurized stream of air in a generally desired direction. These devices are used to blow leaves in lieu of raking and to clear walks and drives. They could be useful for some snow removal, but not when the snow is wet and heavy since the flakes adhere to each other and the pressurized airstream is insufficient to move it. Thus, the usefulness of this tool is also limited.
It would be desirable to have snow removable equipment that was light enough to be hand held, that was readily portable and that was capable of handling snow falls--wet or dry--of up to several inches in depth. It would further be desirable if such equipment were operable to remove general debris, such as sand, small rocks and leaves or other like debris from walkways, driveways, roofs, decks or other surfaces.